


The Surprise

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Food, Surprises, Vulcan food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Philippa wants to surprise Michael for her birthday.





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 2019 - Prompt 4 - “I know you didn’t ask for this.”

“I know you didn’t ask for this.” Philippa said with a soft voice. 

Phillipa stood behind Michael, her hands softly covering Michael’s eyes. Philippa knew Michael could smell the aroma of the food, but still kept up the ruse of a surprise. 

A whisper of doubt ran through Philippa’s mind. Michael wasn’t one for birthday celebrations and had said she didn’t want a fuss. But Philippa wanted to spoil Michael and secretly relished making her feel a little uncomfortable with the more human practices. 

“But I think you will like it.” Philippa continued.

Philippa removed her hands slowly. The sumptuous spread of Vulcan and human food, the stylish table decorations and the strings of lights across the viewports met Michael’s eyes. Philippa, wanting to see Michael’s reaction, moved so she could see her lover’s face.

“Oh, it’s wonderful.” Michael said, the slightest hint of moisture in her dark eyes. “I love it.”

“I’m pleased,” Philippa said smiling, happy that the surprise was appreciated and she had followed her original plans. 

Philippa took a seat at the table and Michael followed suit.

“Let’s eat.” Philippa continued, “because the sooner we eat, the sooner we can go to bed. I have something in mind that I know you will like.” 

Philippa winked at Michael and picked up a fork to start.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure this story met this prompt, but once the idea came to mind I had to write it.


End file.
